Under Universe Tales 2 (Darkness Awakens)
by black cat studio
Summary: After Steven and Pearl had free the monsters of the Underground. They thought their journey was over. Yet there is someone else hiding behind the darkness other then Flowey. The one who wants to destroy humanity! With the help of an old friend and the power of Determination. Nothing can get in the way of good!
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur Note:** **So I finally came to my sense to do a second part of my story _Under Universe Tales_. So this comes after Pearl and Steven had free the monsters from the Underground. Also comes after the sequel story of _Double Dating Tales._ I think in the summery may summons the whole story up a little. Yet I may change some things. **

**I'll add two character from Undertale that haven't been uh... mention in the story. One is Chara and the other I won't say but if you guess it right then I'll give you a happy prize. Just kidding! I won't do that but I think you may know who's the other character is. If not you'll have to wait and see.**

 **Like I always have to remind everyone. I may have screw up on either spelling or my grammar. But if I did I'm sorry. Can't be all perfect, right? We are humans and we all do make mistakes. So without further to do. Hope you all enjoy this second part of the story!**

 **P.S. You may want to read the first sequel of _Under Universe Tales_ before reading this one to get a better understanding. Along with _Double Dating Tales_ _. If you want to but I highly recommend you to._**

* * *

'BOOM!'

Flames began to burn down the doughnut shop. Sadie and Lars both ran out along with Steven, Frisk, and Undyne. Sadie brush her curly blonde hair and then brush her purple T shirt and black pants. Lars shook his head and brush his brown shirt and pants. He look at Undyne.

"What the heck fish head?"

Undyne growls at Lars. She push her long red hair back as she summon her blue spear.

"You wanna try me, punk?!"

Lars gulp, "ah… no um… all is good."

Sadie sighs, "well looks like I'll be out of business for a while."

Lars shrugs as he walk away fast before Undyne would do something to him.

Steven looks at Sadie, "I'm so sorry I uh… wanted them to feel at home here."

Sadie sighs, "that's fine Steven, maybe you could take Undyne and Frisk back to your home for a bit."

Steven nods as he, Frisk and Undyne walk towards the beach.

Undyne sighs, "didn't mean to ya know burn that place down. But that stupid bag wouldn't open."

Frisk look up at Undyne, "you were suppose to not open it up all the way."

Undyne sighs, "oh well it's just stupid!"

Steven and Frisk both shook their heads at each other.

Once they made up the long wooden stairs leading to a white house with a brown table and two chairs at the end of the balcony.

Frisk and Undyne waited outside as Steven offer the two for a drink. Both girl nods as they sat in the chairs near the table.

Once Steven was inside the house there he saw Sans and Pearl flirting one another. Steven smiled as he stood there watching them. Steven turn to see Amethyst was doing the same thing watching the two. Amethyst saw Steven and walk up to him putting her long lavender hair back. She came up beside Steven put her hand on Steven's black curly hair.

"Look at those two. It's obvious that they are in love…" she put up her two finger and move them a little.

Steven chuckles, "I know since that date that me and Frisk set up. It made them fall in love."

Amethyst nods, "yup, I got an idea."

Amethyst began to sneak up behind the two. Steven tilts his head wondering what Amethyst is up to. Steven scratch his red T shirt that has a golden star on it. Amethyst smiles at Steven and wink as she got up real close to Sans and Pearl.

Steven had no idea at all what Amethyst is up to. He watch as she took a long deep breath then began to sing.

"Sans and Pearl sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Amethyst" cried Pearl as she turn to face Amethyst.

Sans cheek bones began to turn blue. He zip up his blue jacket and put his hood over his skull head.

Amethyst smile, "come on Pearl, get a sense of humor."

Pearl rolls her blue eyes as she cross her arms. She turn and when she spotted Steven she fell backwards and fell on the floor. She almost hit her head on the table.

Sans ran up to her and ask if she was alright. Pearl nods as she let Sans help her up. Pearl look to see Steven came up to her with worry expression written all over his face.

Pearl ask, "Steven, how long were you standing there?"

Sans turn and was shocked to see Steven.

Steven answer, "uh… long enough to see you two flirting."

Pearl and Sans both look at each other with embarrassment. Amethyst laugh like she had just heard a joke.

"Oh man you two should have seen your faces! That was so funny!"

Amethyst fell to the floor and kept on laughing away. Pearl put her hand on her hips.

"I hope you're happy now?"

Just then the blue flash of light came straight down on the blue ward pad. Steven smiled when he saw Garnet holding a pink bubble has a green and blue gem inside.

"Hey Garnet" call Steven.

Garnet smiles, "hello Steven, I see Sans has return."

Steven nods, "yeah, him, Frisk, Undyne, Papyrus, and Toriel wanted to come see Beach City. Toriel and Papyrus are with my dad right now. Undyne and Frisk are outside um… oh I almost forgot to get them a drink."

Garnet nods, "I know Lars and Sadie aren't too happy about what Undyne did."

Steven turn, "how did you… oh wait future vision."

Garnet nods, "I'm sure Undyne is going to hear of this."

Steven sighs, "yeah me and Frisk told her not to but… uh… she didn't listen."

Amethyst stop laughing as she began to joke around with Sans and Pearl again. Making them both embarrassed than before.

Garnet turn to the door that has a round circle with a huge star that has five different gems on it.

"I have to attend to my business. And Steven, make sure to remind Undyne to not open a bag and leave it on the stove."

Pearl, Sans, and Amethyst look at Garnet with shock and confusing. Steven nods.

"I think Undyne had found that out the hard way."

Garnet nods, "I do too."

Once Garnet use her two pink gems on each of her hand to open the door. She went inside along with the bubble in her hand. Once she was inside the door shut right behind her.

Pearl look at Steven with concerned, "what did Garnet mean?"

Steven gulp as he answer, "well Undyne got a bit upset when she couldn't open the um… potato chips. So she got really mad that she open the bag and drop it on the stove fire and burn up the doughnut shop where Lars and Sadie works.

Pearl freaked out when she heard that. Amethyst again laugh to hear that. Sans only rolls his white eye pupils not too surprised to hear that about Undyne.

Sans spoke, "heh… at least you guys didn't get hurt."

Pearl then added in, "or even worse!"

Once Steven grab two juice box, he was about to take it outside when they all heard Undyne yelling at someone and could hear the spear crashing on the roof.

"What is she even doing?!"

Pearl ran outside with Sans trying to stop her. Amethyst smiles as she ran out behind the two. Steven also ran not far from Amethyst.

Once they all got outside they look to see Undyne and Frisk were both gone. Pearl began to freak out and wondering where in the world Frisk went. Sans try to calm Pearl down. Steven happen to look up on the roof to see Undyne was fighting with one of the corrupted gems.

The creature was large with wide teeth the gem was inside of it's mouth. It's white hair stick out with anger and it's green droul drip down from it's large mouth.

Steven yell, "up there!"

They all turn and were shock to see the creature with Undyne. Undyne growl as she threw her blue spears at the creature but the creature dodge each one.

"Oh come on! I'm the most strongest one around!"

Pearl was going to help Undyne but Sans stop her. He didn't want her to get hurt by that creature. Amethyst jump high and landed on her feet right next to Undyne. She pull out her long black whip from her dark purple gem on her chest.

Undyne smiles, "great timing pal!"

Amethyst smiles, "ha, anytime! Let's get this baby!"

Undyne nods and the two of them began to attack the creature. But the creature was too strong for them both. Soon Garnet came out of the house and jump up on the roof to help.

Steven turn around to see Frisk was trying to get away by something or someone? He look to where Frisk was running from. He was shocked to see a yellow flower with fangs sticking out from his mouth trying to grab Frisk with his green vines.

Steven's eyes widened, "Flowey…"

Steven remember doing his and Pearl's time in the Underground that Flowey had cause a lot of trouble for the two of them. Yet turns out Flowey is actually Asriel. Steven turn to see Pearl watching in horror where Garnet, Amethyst, and Undyne are at.

Steven ran to Pearl and pull her blue shirt.

Pearl look down at Steven and ask "what's wrong, Steven?"

Steven point to where Frisk is running. Pearl look and when she seen Flowey she was shocked and confused of how Flowey made it to Beach City.

She didn't waste any time. She got on the railing and jump down perfectly on the ground. She ran to Flowey and pull out her blue spear from her white gem on her forehead. Flowey turn and growls when he saw Pearl running towards him.

"Well, well, we meet again do we? I guess little old me have to remind you of how strong I am."

Flowey began to throw white pellets towards Pearl. She was able to destroy the pellets with her spear. Flowey growls but kept the pellets going and towards Pearl. Pearl kept swinging her spear to destroy the pellets.

Frisk watch as Pearl kept herself in balance and focus the whole time. Frisk didn't know what to do but watch in horror. Just then Frisk heard her mother crying out her name. She turn to see Toriel with her purple dress flowing with the wind running towards her.

Frisk smiles as she got up to hug her mother. Toriel check Frisk to make sure she isn't hurt. Just then Papyrus and Greg ran over to make sure everything is alright. They look up to see Pearl began to have trouble trying to stop Flowey. He was getting more powerful and stronger than she is. Pearl wouldn't back down and give up at all. But it seems Flowey is making her to.

"What's wrong Crystal Gem? Can't be able to stop me?"

Pearl fell on her knee as she look up at Flowey tiredly. She could feel her arms began to shake along with her legs. Flowey laughs evilly and violently.

Garnet was able to destroy the gem and bubble it up. The bubble disappear when Garnet use her magic to make the bubble go away. Garnet and Amethyst help Undyne to get down. Steven smiles as he hug Garnet and Amethyst. He was glad they and Undyne were alright.

Sans walk over and was too happy to see them alright. Just then they heard Frisk and Papyrus scream.

"Pearl!"

All five of them look over the railing of the banister to see Flowey had struck a pellet through Pearl. She is badly wounded. Pearl fell down as she held her stomach. Sans use his teleport magic to get near Pearl side. He saw the wound on Pearl.

Sans look up at Flowey and his white pupils disappear as his blue pupil appear on the right eye socket with flames forming out of it.

"You… You'll pay for this!"

Sans took off his jacket and put it over Pearl.

"Hang on Pearl, I'll be back."

Pearl look up at him, "Sans, please don't do it."

It was already too late. Sans was ready to attack Flowey with all his might. He was piss off.

"On days like these, flowers like you should be burning in hell!"

Soon a strange animal skull form above Sans' head as it open it's mouth and once Sans open his eye sockets it fired right at Flowey. It stuck Flowey making him go backwards some. Yet Flowey wasn't going to give up.

"Is that all you've got comedian, try me then."

Sans never heard Flowey call him that before. That was certainly new to him but right now he didn't care less. This stupid flower had hurt his girlfriend and that made him angry.

Steven ran to Pearl and he look up at Garnet then at Amethyst.

Garnet sighs, "if you use your healing magic she'll be fine but needs lots of rest. She's going to be weak even if you do use your healing power"

Pearl look at Garnet, "what about Sans?"

Garnet nods, "I'll help him. Steven, Amethyst, you two stay with Pearl while I'd go help Sans."

Amethyst and Steven both nods in agreement. Garnet ran off and began to help Sans fight Flowey. Toriel, Papyrus and Frisk ran towards Pearl.

Steven look up and said, "don't worry I have healing magic to heal her."

All three weren't too sure about that.

Steven take a deep breath and soon put his hand over his mouth and licked his hand. Once so, he place his hand on Pearl's stomach and soon the wound began to heal up. Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus all stood shock to see what Steven had just done.

"See" said Steven, "I told you I can do it."

Pearl began to get back up but she was still weak as Garnet had said she would. Steven and Papyrus both ran over and held Pearl up.

"Sans" said Pearl weakly.

Amethyst sighs, "Steven, Paps, I think you two should uh… take her into the house."

Toriel nods, "yes, bring Frisk with you two as well."

Papyrus and Steven nods. Papyrus took Frisk's hand and held Pearl up with Steven on the other side doing the same.

All four walk up the stairs to the house. Toriel and Amethyst spotted Undyne running towards Flowey as she yelled with anger. Telling Flowey to leave them all alone. So Toriel and Amethyst both decided to help. With that they join in to fight Flowey.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg stood shock seeing the battle occurring. He knew his son was safe in the house but yet may not be if the others lose this battle with Flowey. He was just to shock to do anything. He stood there like a fool.

Flowey was indeed powerful. Garnet was knocked out by one of Flowey's vines. Undyne try to stab Flowey with her spear but she too was hit by the vine and she was knock out and thrown across the sand near a small rock.

Flowey was about to hit Toriel when Amethyst got in the way and smack Flowey with her whip. Flowey gave out a loud screech of pain. But he wouldn't give up. His eyes began to turn deep bright red.

"Is that all you've got?!"

His voice almost sounded like a female's voice. Toriel began to wonder about this voice. It was like she have heard this voice before. But where?

As Toriel was in her deep thought and kept wondering where she heard this voice before. She didn't notice Flowey's vine violently move towards her.

Sans look over and yell, "Toriel, look out!"

Toriel look but it was too late for her to react. She was struck by the long green vine and was thrown into the water likely it wasn't deep of where she landed.

Sans growl and began to use more magic to attack Flowey.

"Come on" Flowey spoke in a female like voice, "you really think you're so smart don't ya, comedian?"

Sans huffs in anger as he use his bone magic to try to hit Flowey but Flowey use his white pellets to protect himself with.

"Well let's see if you like my attack."

Flowey quickly move his vine towards Sans. Sans try to dodge the vine but it wasn't enough to dodge his head. He was struck down once the vine hit his head. Amethyst cried Sans name when she saw him get knock out.

She growls at Flowey for she was the last one to protect the ones she cares.

Amethyst stood tall with her hair flown with the high wind that Flowey was making. She pull down her white shirt and put her hand on her knee.

Flowey mocks at Amethyst for being the small one and that she was created wrong. That got Amethyst really well. She grab her whip and smack Flowey in the chin making him fall down weakly.

"Ha" Amethyst mocks, "take that you stupid flower!"

Flowey moan and groan in pain of Amethyst's whip. He lay there on the beach shaking his head to the side. His yellow pellets were all dirty from the sand.

Greg finally got out of his sock and look to see what happen. He ran up to Amethyst and look at Flowey.

"You did it?"

Amethyst turn to Greg seeing his long brown hair was also flowing with the wind.

"Y… yeah, it was a pretty tough battle. I just hope the other be alright."

Amethyst and Greg look to see Toriel, Sans, Undyne, and Garnet were all knocked out by Flowey's vine.

Just then both Amethyst and Greg heard a female's voice yelling at Flowey. They turn to see a girl with red eyes, her hair is short light brown. Wearing a green T shirt with one yellow stripe and brown shorts.

"You stupid flower! We almost won and you got a little pain and cried about it!"

Flowey look up at the girl and yell, "how would it feel if you got hurt, Chara?!"

Amethyst and Greg both stood there with no idea of what's going on.

"I'm done" cry Flowey, "I'm sick of you thinking you can take over this world. Try to ruin my life! Why don't you leave me the hell alone!"

Chara smiles wide with her eyes glowing bright, "so you now think that you're under control? Since when you would do something like that?"

Chara pull out her sharp kitchen knife from her pocket and pointed at Flowey. Flowey gulp as he look at the knife in Chara's hand.

"Please" he bag, "don't kill me!"

Even though Amethyst heard about Flowey and saw how capable of him doing. She knew that he needed help. But then again he did deserve to die.

"Don't kill him!"

All four look to see Steven tearfully running towards Flowey. Chara snarls.

"Steven, what are you doing out here?"

Steven didn't answer to his father. He ran in front of Flowey and narrow his eyes as he look right at Chara.

"I guess you've been behind this the whole time."

Chara laughs, "you didn't think that I watch you and that gem going through the Underground. Ha, this flower did try to kill you two himself. But he again wanted to keep you both safe from me."

Flowey looks away without saying a word.

Steven ask, "who are you?"

Chara smiles, "the name is Chara. The one you call for."

Steven was confuse of what she meant by that. Chara raise her knife as she ran to kill Steven. Steven put his hand out and soon a pink shield was form in his hand. Steven was able to protect himself from the blade with his shield. Chara growls to see Steven has his own kind of protection.

Amethyst grab her whip and was able to smack Chara before Chara would try to kill Steven again. Greg ran to his son to make sure that his son is alright.

Chara was flown backwards but got up to look at Amethyst evilly. Amethyst narrow her eyes at Chara.

"Do it again, you'll regret if ya did."

Chara growls before she made herself disappear into thin air. Amethyst was shocked to see that. Yet again she really didn't care. Amethyst walk over and asks Steven if he was alright. Which he was indeed okay. Steven knelt down to Flowey to see he was all bruise up from that whip.

"We should take Flowey with us."

Amethyst cry, "what?! He almost kill us!"

Steven look up at Amethyst and said sternly, "he didn't have a choice. Chara made him harm us. I know him and he's not a real bad person. He needs a second chance."

Greg scratch his head as began to doubt about this idea. Even Amethyst wasn't too sure about this idea either. Steven ran off for a moment then return with a brown pot in his hands.

Amethyst ask, "what's that you got?"

Steven smiles, "taking Flowey in the house."

Amethyst and Greg both look at each other with concerned. Yet they let Steven help Flowey to get into the pot. Flowey wasn't liking the idea either but if he can get away from Chara for a bit. Then he guess it was alright. Besides Steven did just saved him from Chara.

Flowey didn't know why but he began to have some kind of connection with Steven since the day Steven and Pearl fell into the Underground.

Flowey sighs as he was inside the pot and Steven putting the brown sand into the pot. Once so Steven pick Flowey up and carry him.

Amethyst spoke at last, "why don't you go back and we'll stay here with the others to make sure they are alright."

Greg nods in agreement.

So Steven carry Flowey all the way to the house while Amethyst and Greg both stay outside to get the others to wake up.

Once in the house Steven saw Papyrus giving a glass of water to Pearl. Frisk sat on the chair looking at Pearl with worry. Both Papyrus and Frisk look at Steven and both were shock to see Flowey in his hand. Pearl look over and she hiss when she spotted Flowey.

Frisk ask, "Steven, why are you bringing that evil flower in the house?"

Steven sighs, "he was being possessed by a girl name…"

Steven look right at Frisk to see that Frisk is almost looks just like Chara. Except her hair is darker and wearing a dark blue with three pink stripes T shirt, and blue shorts.

"Chara" he finally finish not letting the idea of Frisk looks exact like Chara out.

All three look at each other with confusion. They all never heard that name before. Papyrus turn to Steven with worry.

"Is my brother okay?"

Steven sighs, "he was hit during the battle."

Flowey look down knowing that Papyrus was a bit upset at him for hurting his brother.

Papyrus gasp and ran outside to see his brother. Pearl wanted to do the same but she fell once she got off the couch. Steven place Flowey on the small table in front of the couch and ran to Pearl. Frisk ran to Pearl side as well.

Both Steven and Frisk help Pearl up and sat her back down on the couch. Steven assures Pearl that Amethyst and his father are out there to help. Pearl sighs as she wonder if Sans was alright.

Steven didn't tell her that Toriel, Undyne, and Garnet had also got hit.

That was probably best. Hearing about Sans getting hurt was already enough for Pearl to know.

Flowey didn't look at anyone but he stare at the staircase leading to Steven's room. Which Flowey didn't know there was a room up on the top floor. He notice a big large picture hung above the staircase.

He look to see a large female with pink curly hair, wearing a white shirt, he guess it was a dress but not sure because it was only showing half of her. This woman has both of her eyes close in the picture. He wonder if this was Steven's mom, Rose Quartz.

He only heard about her when he before was turn into a flower. He had heard about her when his father became great friends with her after the war between humans and monsters. He sighs as he stare at the picture.

Steven had Pearl to lay down and relax for a bit. Frisk look at Flowey to see that he was staring at Rose's picture. Frisk went up to him and smiles.

"Isn't she pretty?"

Flowey turn to face Frisk who too look at the picture.

"You know her?"

Frisk sighs, "no, but she is Steven's mom. I'm sure you already knew that."

Flowey look up at the picture and nods.

"Yeah, heard smiley trashbag talking about her once to uh… Pearl."

Frisk nods softly. She didn't say anything else after that. Frisk turn to Steven who was coming up to her and Flowey. Flowey whip his head to face Steven.

"Ah…" Flowey started, "thanks I guess for uh… you saving my life."

Steven smiles, "no problem. Besides I saw Chara came out of you when I went out to see what was going on."

Flowey sighs, "yeah, but I still hate you."

Steven and Frisk both giggled.

Frisk look at Pearl then at Steven, "I hope Sans is alright."

Steven sighs, "well he isn't the only one that got hit. Garnet, your mom, and Undyne did as well."

Frisk's eyes widened with more worry.

"I didn't want to uh… say anything more to Pearl. She's already been hurt enough."

Frisk nods, "yeah, I do understand."

Meanwhile Papyrus ran to where he saw everyone began to wake up including Sans.

"Brother" cried Papyrus.

Sans look over and was surprised to see his brother running right to him.

"P...P...Papyrus" said Sans.

Papyrus knelt down and hug Sans tightly as he began to cry.

"Thanks havens you're okay, Sans. I was really worry when Steven told me you've got hurt."

Sans eyes sockets widened, "wait, Steven was out here?"

Papyrus nods, "he came out to make sure you all were alright. But then he saw Chara with that flower trying to harm him."

"Wait who?"

The others walk over to see Sans was alright. Papyrus help Sans up and standing on his feet. Amethyst sighs as Garnet nods her head to explain what happen.

"Uh… I don't know if you guys are going to believe me but um… Flowey wasn't behind the attacks the whole time. It was a girl name Chara."

Toriel's eyes widened, "Chara?"

Amethyst turn to look at Toriel as so did everyone else.

"Yeah, you know her?"

Toriel put her hand over her mouth as she began to cry.

"Oh gosh, no it can't be."

Everyone except Garnet were confuse of what Toriel means.

Garnet sighs, "I know how much this has hurt you, Toriel. But Chara turn herself evil and wants to destroy this world forever."

They all look at Garnet with worry and fear in their faces. Toriel look at Garnet still crying.

"I… I… I won't believe this! Chara is my child and Asriel's sister!"

Garnet sighs, "I knew you won't but sometimes we have to face the truth."

Toriel shook her head as she ran towards the shore of the beach. Everyone began to worry for Toriel. Garnet sighs as she walk towards Toriel to comfort her.

"Maybe we should let those two be alone for awhile" said Greg.

The others nod. Sans use his shortcut to get inside the house while the others walk up the stairs to get to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside the house Sans look to see Flowey on the table not far from Steven, Frisk, and Pearl. Steven turn to see Sans began to use his magic to lift Flowey up.

"Unhand me, you dirty trash bag!"

Sans chuckle a little and spoke, "try to harm my friends are ya? Well guess what pal? I'm not letting ya."

Steven ran over and pleads to Sans to let Flowey go. Sans look at Steven with surprise but didn't spoke. He could see the tears began to run down on Steven's cheeks. Sans gave a long sigh. Then finally Sans let Flowey down gently back on the table.

"Ah... right… but I'm only doing this because the kid told me so."

Flowey huffs in irritation.

Sans walk up to Flowey and use his voice so nobody but Flowey could hear.

"Don't think that I'll forgive ya. Specially what you did to my girl."

Flowey gulp as he try to make a smile across his face.

Sans walk up to Pearl and patted her head. Pearl look over and she smiles wide to see Sans looking down at her.

"Sans" she spoke, "you're alright."

Sans nods, "yup, just a little bruise here and there but ah… I'll be fine. How about you?"

Pearl sighs, "weak all over."

Sans patted Pearl's hand and rub her hair to the side.

The others walked in just as Sans knelt down to talk to Pearl to keep her calm down. Papyrus walk up to Frisk and Steven when he turn to see his brother right next to Pearl. Papyrus sighs.

"I hope she'll be alright."

Amethyst and Greg both heard him but didn't say anything. Undyne walk up to Sans but she spoke to Pearl first.

"That was um… pretty brave to um… well save Frisk like that."

Pearl look at Undyne and nods her head slowly. She didn't answer and Undyne knew that Pearl didn't want to speak.

"So" Undyne turn her attention from Pearl to Sans, "Sans, how's your head?"

Sans hadn't notice his head since he'd been hit by Flowey's vines. It really didn't hurt at all. His focus was on Pearl then on himself. Kinda the same way when he and Paps were little. He was always more focus on his brother when he got hurt. Rather than on himself.

"Good" Sans figure since he didn't feel any pain.

Undyne nods, "that's good. Cause that did look pretty painful when he…"

Undyne turn and growl when she saw Flowey.

"You…" she hissed at Flowey.

Flowey silver as he could see that Undyne too was a bit upset at him. He knew that despite Chara being inside of him. It was part of his fault. He let Chara take control and try to harm everyone. So Flowey did took part of the blame for this.

Undyne didn't look at Flowey at all but more focus on Pearl and Sans. She wish that there was a way to help her friends out. But she began to wonder if she wasn't being strong enough to even protect her friends.

Sure she's been in the head of the royal guards and all. But this was now getting worse. It was more of how could she even help or protect her friends. Undyne began to doubt herself of this whole protecting deal.

What if she couldn't protect Alphys? That was even worse kind of feeling. Alphys is like her two go girl. Those two are stuck like glue. Undyne would hate to have a feeling of failing to save Alphys' life from Chara or even a creature like Flowey.

Undyne stood there just doubting herself for failing to even save her friends.

Frisk look up at Papyrus then to Sans. She sighs as she walk a little closer to Sans. She knelt down beside him looking at him with worry. Sans knew that Frisk is right beside him but he didn't turn to look at her.

"Hey kid" was all Sans response.

Frisk knew that Sans didn't want to talk at all. So she just sat there glancing towards Pearl then at him.

After twenty minutes Toriel and Garnet both walk into the house. They saw everyone just standing around talking every now and then. Sans and Frisk were the only two still sitting beside Pearl.

Toriel walk over to Frisk and pick Frisk up. Frisk let her mom carry her to the kitchen and hold her the way there. Garnet look over to where Amethyst is at talking to Greg and Undyne. Garnet walk over and began to discuss about what they should do with Flowey.

Flowey sat there bored of everyone not doing much. He most times would always pop down into the ground and then go somewhere else for fun. Now that he's in a pot, he can't do that. He has to sit there and be bored for the rest of his life.

Flowey look towards the glass door to see a girl about twelve or thirteen walk up the stairs and came up to the door. She knock on the door for someone to answer. Steven smiles when he saw his best friend Connie. He ran to the door and open it up for Connie to come in.

She was shocked to see Flowey, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Toriel were all in the same house with Steven, his father, and the gems.

"Ah… who are they?"

Steven answer, "remember when you and I visit Mt. Ebott and um… me and Pearl fell down into that big black hole. These are the ones from the Underground."

Steven began to name off the names to where Connie look at. She was happy to meet them. Yet Steven didn't bother Sans to get to know Connie. But he made sure Connie knew who Sans was. This was the first time Connie met the monsters from the Underground.

Steven made sure to introduce Frisk to Connie. Frisk enjoyed meeting Connie. Those two became pretty good friends.

Once night came, Sans decide to stay overnight to make sure Pearl was going to be okay. Papyrus wanted Sans to come home with him but Sans protest to stay. So Garnet had Sans sleep with Steven tonight.

Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus all went back to their homes with the help of Amethyst taking them back with the ward pad. As Amethyst came back the two gems left to their rooms while Steven help Sans settle into his room upstairs.

Steven was going to sleep on the floor but when he turned, he saw Sans fast asleep on the red rug on the floor an inch away from his bed. Steven shrugs as he got himself ready for bed. He look to see Pearl still recovering. So Steven spotted Sans' coat on Pearl and decide that Sans should have it back. With that he took the coat off of Pearl and went upstairs.

Steven gently place the coat on Sans and soon got himself onto the bed. It took a little while but Steven had fallen to sleep for the night.

Later on that same night, Pearl woke up. She felt lot better as she stood up from the couch. She look around to see the room was dark. So she knew that Steven was in bed, not knowing Sans was with Steven.

She slowly walk into the kitchen when she heard Amethyst voice.

"Hey you're up. Garnet said you'd be up when I grab my snacks."

Pearl look over and face Amethyst, "I am and I feel much better now."

Amethyst nods, "cool, so uh… you know that um… we got Flowey with us, right?"

Pearl sighs, "I know Steven made sure we all knew that."

Amethyst nods, "yeah, right now Garnet is keeping her eyes on him."

Pearl nods.

Amethyst then remember something, "oh you know your honey bun is here too."

Pearl look at Amethyst, "my what?"

"Your honey bun."

Pearl had no idea what in the world Amethyst was even talking about.

Amethyst laughs, "Sans, of course. He wanted to stay with you…"

Pearl's eyes widened, "wait, Sans here too?"

Amethyst nods, "yup he's upstairs with Steven. Besides um… Garnet wanted us to uh… go outside just to make sure no other evidence is left outside for anyone else to see."

Pearl nods as she look up the stairs into the dark room. She let Amethyst go out first then she follow right behind Amethyst. Once outside the two gems look around the beach to make sure Chara nor Flowey had left something or a mark behind.

When they didn't find anything they were about to go back inside. That is till a giggle was heard behind them. Both gems turn to see Chara staring at them with her red glowing eyes.

"Well, well, well, I see that Crystal Gem is feeling better. I wonder what would happen if I would crush her gem. Then what would that comedian do then?"

Amethyst growls as she pull out her whip.

"Stay away from Pearl, you stupid whatever you are!"

Chara giggles once again.

"Oh how funny! You think you could stop me?"

"Make that two of us."

Pearl pulls out her spear from her gem and raise it high to attack. Chara smiles like this was all a silly game.

"Oh this is going to be very…. Very interesting indeed. Two gems against a possessed kid like me. This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **Arthur Note:** **I did this chapter doing my school hours. Didn't have much to do. So I finish this next chapter and began the next. I actually enjoying this so much! I think you might see another battle here. I won't tell you more because I'm the type of person to never spoil the story. I may give out hints but that's it. Which in this case I'm not going to give out hints. Glad that few of you guys are enjoying this story.**

 **Thanks for those who favor and follow this story. It means a whole lot to me! Always give me Determination to go ahead and do this cool crossover story. Anyways thanks for reading this crossover story!**


	4. Chapter 4

Amethyst took the first attack towards Chara. Chara dodge the whip but when Amethyst try again. Chara grab hold of the whip and use her strength to make Amethyst fly backwards. Pearl use her spear to charge at Chara.

Chara smiles as she pull her knife out and the knife stop the spear from hitting Chara. Pearl hiss as she try again. Only to find out that she hasn't recover all the way and Chara knew it all too well.

"Well looks like you should be more careful when you aren't all heal, gem."

Chara was about to slash Pearl with her knife when out of nowhere, Chara was punch down by someone strength and pound on the ground with dirt flying all over Chara. Chara groan as she got a better look of whom hit her.

Chara growls seeing Garnet standing in front of Pearl.

"Damn it! You Crystal Gems always sticks together!"

Garnet got closer to Chara, "I don't know how you knew about us. But I think you should leave before you get seriously hurt."

Chara laughs, "you really don't know of how capable I am. Do ya?"

Garnet tilt her head a little but ignore Chara. Garnet jump high in the air and came flying down fast towards Chara. Chara smiles as she laughs.

"Let's see how you would enjoy this."

Chara lift her knife towards Garnet and once Garnet was close, that's when Chara jump up high and stap Garnet in the chest.

Pearl and Amethyst both cried out Garnet's name. Garnet look at Chara before she went poof. Both of her gems fell in the ground of the sandy beach. Chara laughs.

"Now let's crush these babies once and for…"

Amethyst use her whip to get Chara away from the two gems of Garnet's. Chara groan and smiles right at Amethyst.

"How inconvenient of you to do that."

Chara ran towards Amethyst and was ready to do the same to her as done to Garnet. Pearl ran off and stop Chara with her spear. But fell down weak when she push Chara a little ways away. Pearl drop the spear as she try to get back up.

"Pearl" cried Amethyst as she knelt down to Pearl putting her hand on Pearl's back.

"Hey P, are you alright?"

Pearl shook her head, "I'm still weak from those pellets."

Pearl began to breath heavily as sweat began to run down from her forehead. Amethyst patted Pearl on the back. Amethyst look up at Chara and hiss angrily.

"I'll be back P. Just hang on."

Amethyst got back up and lashed her whip out as she step forward towards Chara. Chara smiles pointing her knife towards Amethyst.

"You look like that you wanna kill me."

Amethyst growls, "that's exactly what I'm about to do."

Chara giggles, "okay let's see how tough you really can be."

Chara charge at Amethyst. Amethyst use her whip to try to strike at Chara. Chara dodge the whip and began to move faster towards Amethyst.

Amethyst wasn't too sure if she would be able to stop Chara in time. Just then as Chara jump up to stap Amethyst that's when something or someone stops her. Amethyst look at Chara confuse till she look over to see a tall skeleton dress in black behind Chara. The skeleton has a scar on his right eye socket, his one hand has a hole through the palm of his hand.

Amethyst ask in a whisper tone, "who are you?"

Even Pearl saw the strange skeleton and she too wonder who is this skeleton.

Chara look over and growls knowing who this skeleton is, "put me down" she complained.

"I don't think so" said the tall skeleton.

Chara yelled, "I mean it!"

The skeleton smiles not in a kind way but a smile to revenge on someone. He threw Chara to a rock making her head bleed.

"Now" said the skeleton, "leave before I'd do something even worse to you."

Chara growls as she soon disappear.

Amethyst look at the skeleton with shock.

The skeleton look at Amethyst, "I can't tell you who I am quite yet. But I think there are two gems in need of your help. More like three."

Amethyst look at the two gems on the ground then at Pearl and understood what the skeleton is talking about. Just when Amethyst turn to speak to the skeleton, the skeleton had just vanish. Amethyst blink her eyes couple of times before she went to grab the two gems from Garnet and then help Pearl up.

Amethyst sat Pearl down on the bottom stairs as she place the gems beside her. Pearl sighs as she put her hands together on her lap.

"Hey" said Amethyst seeing Pearl's guilt, "it's not your fault that whatever that is poof Garnet like that. Garnet was protecting us from her."

Pearl nods, "I know it's just I was too weak to do anything about it."

Amethyst sighs, "yeah, that stupid flower took care of that."

Pearl nods slowly but soon she cry in her hands. Amethyst didn't know how to comfort Pearl. She isn't the type to comfort people at all. Unlike Garnet and Toriel. Those two knew how to comfort anybody. Sans is short of the same way. Except he does it with jokes.

Amethyst happen to look over to see two gems began to glow. Amethyst tap Pearl's shoulder and once Pearl look she smiles with tears going down her cheeks.

Soon two gems reform themselves. One is a blue gem with light blue hair and blue dress, and the other is a red gem with black hair and black suit. The blue gem is Sapphire and the red one is Ruby. Both Ruby and Sapphire shook their heads when they both look at each other.

They both smiled and ran to each other. Both Ruby and Sapphire hugged each other.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you again, Ruby."

"You too Sapphire."

Soon Ruby began to twirl Sapphire around that both fused with each other into Garnet. Amethyst and Pearl were glad to see their friend was alright and back to normal. Garnet smiles as she hug them both. Then Garnet look at Pearl.

"You feel like going back into the house, Pearl?"

Pearl shook her head, "I think I'll stay out here for a bit."

Garnet nods, "me and Amethyst would do the same. Besides we don't know when Chara would return."

"Yeah, that stupid kid. Whatever she is."

Garnet sighs, "I think she may be our biggest treat and the enemy we can't defeat. Since she isn't a gem. It's going to be lot harder to stop her."

Pearl sighs, "just what I was afraid of."

Garnet nods as she sat between Amethyst and Pearl. All three look up in the sky to see the stars. It was indeed a beautiful night to look at the night sky.

The next day came, Pearl and Amethyst stay outside while Garnet went inside to see if Steven and Sans are both up. Which Sans and Steven were. They were just about to go down stairs when Garnet came back in.

"Oh hey Garnet" said Steven, "been outside?"

Garnet nods but didn't respond. Steven and Sans both could tell something was up.

"Garnet" ask Steven, "is everything alright?"

Garnet sighs, "well Chara return last night."

Both Sans and Steven stop where they were walking and look right at Garnet worryingly.

Garnet look at the two, "Chara got a hold of me and poof me. Yet thankfully Amethyst and Pearl had a little help from a stranger we don't know who it is."

Steven ask, "wait, Pearl was up and about?"

Garnet nods, "she thought that she was well but turns out she wasn't all recover yet."

Sans ask as he got all the way down stairs, "where is she?"

Garnet look at Sans, "she's outside with Amethyst."

Sans nods and thank Garnet before he teleport to where Garnet had told him to where she's at.

Steven sighs, "so who uh… save you guys?"

"Like I said we don't know. We never seen him before. But I do believe he has some connection with Sans and Papyrus."

Steven tilts his head in confusion. Garnet smiles at Steven as she went back outside to check on the others. Steven follow Garnet outside. He look to see Sans sitting right next to Pearl with his right arm around Pearl's back.

Steven look up at Garnet to see that Garnet is frowning.

"I know Sans is really worry for her. Which I do not blame him for. I just hope he don't make a fatal mistake."

Steven look at Garnet and ask, "what do you mean?"

Garnet look at Steven, "if he's not careful and don't control his anger. He may be kill by Chara's blade."

Steven gulp to hear that. Garnet stood looking at the two. Amethyst came up to join Garnet and Steven. Steven look at Sans and kept the words that Garnet had told him in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

After Sans, Steven, and Amethyst ate breakfast, Garnet came towards Sans.

Garnet sighs, "Sans, I think it's best that you should return back home. I know your brother would be happy to see you back."

"B… But I can't."

"It's okay" said Pearl as she join next to Amethyst, "you should go back home."

Sans look at Pearl as she look at him with her face looks all red. He sighs and kept his gaze on Pearl.

"You're sure I could leave ya alone?"

Pearl nods, "besides, I got Steven, Amethyst and Garnet watching out for me."

Garnet nods her head, "come on Sans, I'll take you back myself."

Sans follow Garnet to the ward pad. Once they both got on, Sans turn to face Pearl for the final time before the two of them vanish.

Pearl sat back down on the couch as Steven ran to sit next to her. Steven look at Pearl with concerned seeing her face was all red.

Amethyst however went back into the fridge to find a snack to eat.

Steven look down as he ask, "are you feeling okay, Pearl?"

Pearl nods not looking at Steven, "I am but I do need to recover more."

"You don't look too good."

Pearl sighs, "I'll be fine, Steven."

Steven began to cry making Pearl turn to look at him with worry, "Steven, are you alright?"

"I'm just worry" he said tearfully, "I don't want anything happen to you, Amethyst, Garnet or any of our friends. What if Garnet is right?"

Pearl tilts her head, "about what?"

Steven look down as he held his hands together, "Garnet told me that Chara could kill Sans is he's not careful with his action."

Pearl's eyes widened, "what? Sans is back home now."

Steven nods, "yeah for now, but what if Chara finds her way to where the monsters live."

That got Pearl to think about the idea as well. What if Garnet is right about Chara and Sans. What would happen if Chara did got Sans piss off and she would be able to lend a hit at Sans. Pearl quickly put the thought off. She didn't want to find that out.

"Steven, we are fine now. There's no need to worry. Yes, I'm still recovering and yes I may not look too well. But I'll heal up soon, you'll see."

Steven smiles a little yet he kept crying. Pearl held Steven closer and Steven put his whole face in Pearl's shirt.

Just then Amethyst scream making both Pearl and Steven get off of the couch fast and ran to where Amethyst stood shock. Amethyst point to the table. Pearl and Steven look and were shock to see Flowey in the brownish red pot on the side of the table.

Flowey gave an irritated look, "don't ask me how I got here? Ask that guy."

Flowey point his one vine to the end of the table. All three look and saw the same skeleton standing at the end of the table. Steven look up at Pearl to see her eyes widened with shock. Amethyst just could not believe of what she was even seeing.

Just then the ward pad lite up and Garnet got down off of the ward pad and walk up to the skeleton. She gave a smile of kindness towards the skeleton.

"I knew you'd be here" said Garnet.

The skeleton nods, "I thought you gems need my help to stop Chara."

Steven ask with wonder, "who…. Who are you?"

The skeleton gave a gentle smile towards Steven, "My name is W.D. Gaster but you could just call me Gaster if you like."

Amethyst spoke, "so that's your name. I was going to ask ya but you kinda left before I could even ask."

Gaster nods, "sorry about that. I had to make sure Chara didn't had any plans to try to harm you three again."

Garnet nods, "thank you for saving all of us from her."

Gaster look at Garnet, "my pleasure. I know that I shouldn't be here too long. But I will to stop Chara and protect my boys."

"Your boys?"

Gaster look at Steven who is giving Gaster a puzzle look.

"Papyrus and Sans, they're my sons."

Steven look at Garnet nodding her head at him. Steven smiled wide.

Gaster turn to Pearl, "I know Sans really loves you and you retrieve it back."

Pearl nods, "Yes Gaster, sir. He's the most handsome and gorgeous skeleton I've ever met."

Amethyst smiles at Pearl, "oh I knew you two got something real going on."

Pearl look right at Amethyst, "don't get into it, Amethyst."

Gaster chuckle then turn to Steven, "Steven, you have to stay here with Pearl. Pearl still hasn't recover all the way and I'll need Amethyst, Flowey, and Garnet's help."

"Me?!" cried Flowey, "Why in the world you need me for?!"

Garnet answer, "because you are the only one who seems to know more about Chara than the rest of us."

"You've got to be kidding me" groan Flowey.

Gaster sighs, "we need Lapis Lazuli to join us. Peridot could come here to take watch of Steven and Pearl."

Steven smiles wide, "Peridot is coming?"

Garnet nods, "that would be good. That way Peridot is not home alone encase Chara does show up at the barn."

"Just what I thought."

Garnet told Amethyst to carry Flowey. Amethyst did but she began to get upset at Flowey cursing at her, Garnet, and Gaster for bringing him along. Once all four got on the ward pad, they look at Pearl and Steven for the last time before they vanish with the ward pad.

Pearl sighs as she sat back down. Steven sat next to her as he try to comfort her that everything is going to be okay. Which he didn't know if that was even the truth. Yet they had to keep their trust in Gaster to help them find Chara and stop her evil plans.

Peridot and Lapis are watching TV in the barn. They enjoy watching TV since doing their time together in the barn. Lapis seems to be indicted to the TV more than Peridot. Just then they both heard Amethyst and Garnet calling for them.

Both got up and walk towards Garnet and Amethyst but they stop when they spotted Flowey in Amethyst's hands and Gaster next to Garnet.

"What?" ask Peridot confuse of what's going on.

Flowey huffs, "you so tiny compare to this one."

Amethyst look down at Flowey upset of what he just said. Peridot put her hands on her hips as she look at Flowey.

"Hey I may be small but it doesn't mean that I got some of my own kind of power."

"Oh sure you do" mock Flowey.

Peridot growl and stomp her feet on the wooden floor. Lapis calm Peridot down before she look at Gaster.

"Who are you?"

Gaster told his full name to Lapis and Peridot then said, "you see Lapis we need your help. With your wings and the power of water. You may find Chara faster than the rest of us."

Garnet nods in agreement.

Lapis nods, "I would be honor to help."

"What about me?" ask Peridot.

Garnet look at Peridot, "we want you to go to the ward pad and go to Steven's home. Pearl has been wounded badly and she need someone to watch her. Steven could do it but encase if Chara shows up. We need you to help Steven that way."

Peridot nods, "alright then, wish you guys luck."

Garnet and Gaster both nods.

"You better get going" said Amethyst, "we won't go till we know you are out of sight."

Peridot nods as she ran off to the ward pad not too far from the barn.

Garnet watch as Peridot got herself on the ward pad and once more vanish in the blue flash of light. Garnet gave the other the signal to come with her. They all ran to the ward pad and once they all were on the ward pad. They too vanish in the blue light to see where Chara is hiding and what's her idea or plan.

Peridot appear on the ward pad, she look to see Steven and Pearl walking up to her.

"Great to see you here, Peridot."

Peridot nods, "yup, just hope the others would find whoever this Chara is."

Steven nods, "yeah, me too. I don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

Pearl smiles at Steven and patted his head, "don't worry Steven, I'm sure they would stop Chara so that way nobody will get hurt."

Pearl sighs as she began to frown, "especially Sans."

Peridot lower her head unsure what else to say to make the two fell any better. This seems to be very important mission. The one that could be a risk for all of them to face.


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk sat on her bed as she looked out her window. She sighs as she pick her blue backpack up and put it on her lap. Just then Frisk heard Chara's voice behind her.

"Hello Frisk. Am I right?"

Frisk turn to see Chara standing about two inches away from her bed. Frisk began to shiver seeing Chara slowly walking up to her.

"Aw… what's wrong? You think I'm gonna kill you or something?"

Frisk nods her head as Chara laughs.

"Now that won't be a fair game. Now would it? Besides I don't need you, not yet. I need to get to that comedian and his little precious girlfriend."

"What do you want with Sans and Pearl?!"

Chara turn to Frisk surprise to hear Frisk spoke. Yet Chara kept the evil grin across her face.

"Frisk, you don't think that I came here for nothing? Besides I need you for something good."

"What?"

Chara walk a little closer to Frisk, "I'm going to use you as my puppet. You'd be a perfect image of me."

"Wait what?"

Chara laughs, "oh Frisk, you have no idea of how capable I am at my game. I guess little old me would have to make sure to let you know. Steven and Pearl both already knew about this."

Chara grab hold of Frisk's shirt and lift Frisk off of the ground. Frisk hesitated as Chara's face turn into a horror terror with brown liquid dripping down of her eyes and mouth.

"It's kill or be killed, Frisk. Don't forget that either."

Soon Frisk began to close her eyes as she could feel Chara began to take control of her body. Frisk felt herself fading away and asleep not knowing what was going on. She then could hear Chara's voice as she began wake up.

"Don't worry I'll take care of them."

Frisk look around as she happen to look down to see her shirt was no longer blue with pink stripes it is green with one yellow stripe? Even her shorts were change from blue to brown. Frisk soon felt her soul being pull out of her body and soon saw strange light all over the place.

Then Chara's voice was heard over the lights, "don't do that again, Frisk."

Frisk began to cry unsure of what she should do to help save her friends and her family now. Now that Chara is on the loose and in her body.

Chara giggles, "now let's finish of what I've started."

* * *

Sans walk up the mountain as he got close to the ward pad and sighs as he sat himself on it. He put his one bony hand under his chin. Kept his gaze on the ground. Just then he heard someone had said his name in a stern voice.

Sans look over to see Garnet perfectly standing still of her pink mixture color body looking at him. She pull her sunglasses up as she got near him.

"I had a feeling I would see you here."

"I thought you would watch Pearl" said Sans as he got himself up staring up at Garnet.

"We have things to take care of first which you know who I mean."

Sans sighs as he look away from Garnet.

"If you want I could take you back to make sure everything is alright back at our home. That way you can keep an eye socket out for Pearl and Steven. Peridot is already there."

Sans look up at Garnet and nods, "thanks I would like that."

Garnet and Sans both got on the ward pad and once more vanish to go back to Beach City.

Steven was showing Peridot some online game for her to play while Pearl began to clean up around the house. Pearl sighs as she saw all the cloths lying around Stevnen's room.

"Steven" she said softly, "when are you ever going to learn to pick your shirts up?"

Pearl was still a bit weak but she had the strength to do some chores around the house.

Steven had lots of fun teaching Peridot of online games. Even Peridot was having fun with the tablet that Steven gave to her. She'd enjoy it.

Just then both Peridot and Steven saw the ward pad lit up. They turn to see Garnet and Sans stepping down off of the ward pad. Steven smiles as he ran up to them. Peridot however sat in the chair and kept playing around with the tablet.

"Garnet you're back! You even bring Sans with you too!"

Pearl overheard Steven and she looked over the railing to see Sans standing beside Garnet and in front of Steven. She gasp as she lean a little further on the railing.

Garnet spoke to Steven, "I'm not going to be here long. I have to join the others to find Chara. But Sans would be here for a while to keep an eye on you and Pearl."

Steven smiles, "okay, sounds great!"

Garnet smiles at Steven as she rub his black curly hair, "see you soon."

Garnet stop rubbing Steven's hair and ran up on the ward pad. She turn as the blue light made her disappear with the light.

Peridot look up and spoke, "oh hey Sans, hasn't been a while since I uh… last seen you."

Sans nods, "yup, you too, Peri."

Peridot nods but continue to play with her tablet.

Pearl went over the railing a little too much and she began to fall over. She yelp as she caught the top railing as she dangle on the railing.

Sans and Steven didn't hear her yelp neither did Peridot. Sans look at Steven and ask him where Pearl was since he didn't see her on the couch.

"Oh she's doing chores."

"Is she even strong enough to do that?"  
Steven nods, "yeah, she's getting around a lot now."

Sans gave a huge sigh of relief, "oh that's good news."

Steven nods an agreement.

Pearl try to get herself back up but she lost her footing and soon she let go of the railing and try to land perfectly on the ground. But as she did she began to tremble and soon fell right on the table with a little lamp on it.

Once so the table with the lamp fell making a big huge crash and broke the lamp. Everyone turn to see Pearl trying to get herself together from her dizziness. Sans and Steven both ran over to see if she was alright. Peridot put the tablet down and stood a foot away from the others.

Once Sans and Steven help Pearl up and back on the couch. Pearl got rid of her dizziness and look right at Sans.

"Sorry for being clumsy. I guess I'm still a bit weak."

"That's fine" said Sans patting Pearl's hand.

Steven smiles, "yeah, besides you couldn't help it."

Pearl smiles at Steven. She hug Steven and Sans and both hugged her back. Steven look to where Peridot looking down at the floor board. Steven wave at Peridot to come over and join the hug. Peridot look up to see Steven encouraging her to come over.

Peridot sighs and went to join the hug. It felt really good to have a hug. Peridot never gotten a group hug before. She smiles wide as all four gave each other a big hug.

* * *

Meantime Papyrus kept looking around for Sans. Papyrus groan in irritation as he kept searching through the town.

"Sans never tell me where he's going. What if he gets hurt and I don't even know about it till it's… too late."

Papyrus didn't want to think about losing his brother. Sans is so important to Papyrus. If anything happens to his big brother then he won't know what to do, he'll be lost.

Papyrus happen to turn to see Chara smiling wide at him. Papyrus back up and look at Chara in shock.

"A… are you Chara?"

"you've call, Papy?"

Papyrus is a little taken back to hear that last part of how Chara called him. Yet he kept in focus.

"Where's my brother?"

"You mean that comedian? I don't quite know but… I was looking for him."

Papyrus narrow his eyes sockets, "I won't let you find him."

Chara laughs, "you're standing in my way."

Papyrus saw the girl began to shake her head violently as she fell on the ground. He was confused of what was going on. Just then Frisk return back into her original body and her cloths change to her normal colors as she look up at Papyrus tearfully.

"Papyrus, help me."

Papyrus tears began to go down his cheekbones as he ran to Frisk and gave her a big hug. Frisk retrieve the hug back.

"I… I can't stay long. Chara took control and I don't know any other ways to stop her. But you have to find Sans and Pearl. They're in great danger. Chara is looking for them."

Papyrus look at Frisk with surprise, "human, please I know you are stronger than this. I believe in you. You can stop Chara with maybe a little help from me and Steven."

Frisk look up at Papyrus and tears began to flow more on her cheeks. She didn't want to lose herself or her friends or her family. She doesn't want to see anyone to get in danger with Chara. Frisk held Papyrus close to her.

"Please" Frisk pleads, "you've got to leave once I let you go. I can't keep Chara away forever."

"But human…"

"No! You've got to go now! Please Papyrus, I can't keep Chara out of me! I can't let her hurt you!"

Papyrus didn't want to leave Frisk. He wanted to help Frisk but how can he if she doesn't want his help. Also how could he stop Chara from hurting someone especially his brother.

Papyrus stood up but he wasn't moving his feet. Frisk notice that Papyrus wasn't going anywhere.

"Papyrus?"

Papyrus sighs, "I'm not going anywhere till I free you from her."

Frisk look up at Papyrus, "I told you it's too dangerous, Chara will hurt you if you stay much longer."

Frisk began to feel Chara pulling her soul away from her body. The clothes began to change colors once again. Frisk began to cry as Papyrus ran to her trying to help if he could.

"Frisk!"

"Please, you've got to go… Now Please!"

Soon Chara came back in control. Papyrus narrow his eyes sockets as he let go. He knew that this wasn't his little friend anymore. It is his little enemy kid with a demonic smile across her face.

"Miss me?"

Papyrus huffs an anger, "I did not. I want my friend back!"

"Okay Papy, let's see how strong you are to stop me!"


	7. Chapter 7

Papyrus summoned his bones to attack Chara. Chara smiles wide as she jump up in the air as she dodge them. Most of them were blue attacks so they won't hurt at all.

"Ha" laugh Chara, "miss me, Papy."

Papyrus sighs, "please, Frisk if you really are in there and can hear me. Please, please stop Chara from hurting you."

Chara laughs, "you really think she can hear you? She can't dummy. I'm the one in control here."

Papyrus yell, "no, I know you're not! It's not right for you to take someone else's body and use it to harm those who never did you wrong!"

Chara giggles, "oh Papy you are too funny."

Without any warning Chara jump up in the air and soon slash her knife at Papyrus. The blade cut across his arm making him yell in pain. The blood began to flow out of the right arm as he fell on the ground crying in pain.

"See" Chara said, "you are a wimp when it comes to handling pain. You shouldn't never tried to join the royal guard. They are tough and strong. They don't cry in pain."

Papyrus look up at Chara and spoke tearfully, "please Frisk, you've got to stop Chara from hurting anyone else!"

Chara laughs, "I've told you she can't hear you. She doesn't even know that you're hurt."

Chara put her knife back into her shorts pocket and left. Leaving Papyrus lying on the ground crying in pain.

"Help!"

Papyrus tried again but nobody came.

His pain were to unbearable to keep in control of. He never felt like this like ever before. Sure he got hurt every now and then but weren't too serious, not until now.

Just then Papyrus heard someone yelling. He listen and knew it was Undyne. So with all his might he yell.

"Undyne, please help me!"

At first he didn't hear anything. He thought maybe Undyne didn't hear him. But then he heard running footsteps coming towards him along with someone else's footsteps as well.

"Oh gosh Papyrus, what the hell happen?!"

Papyrus knew that was Undyne's voice and knew she had heard his call.

"I… I…" Papyrus couldn't let out the words to tell his friend what happen.

Just then he heard a female's stuttle voice right beside Undyne, "O… Oh my gosh, W… who did this t… to you?"

Papyrus knew that was Alphys' voice. He could feel Alphys rough hand touch his arm where it hurts the most.

"Youch! That hurts!"

"S… sorry, I wanted to see how bad it is."

"Who the hell did this to you, Papyrus?"

Undyne growls when after she asked. Undyne is furious of whoever had hurt her friend like this. She knows Sans would never do this to his little brother. Also she saw Sans going up to Mt. Ebott not too long ago.

"It… It was Chara. The one Steven and uh… Amethyst told us about."

Undyne hiss, "what? That stupid kid…"

Papyrus interrupt, "also Chara took hold of Frisk's body. I try to help but I guess Chara was too strong for Frisk."

Alphys stood shock when she heard this. How was it possible for a human soul to take control of another human soul.

Undyne pound her fist on the ground as she yell "damn it! That kid is really getting me piss off now!"

Alphys looks at Papyrus, "um… by the looks of this wound, um… hopefully Toriel could heal him well. If not then um… he might be in a cast."

Undyne nods, "okay, let's get him to Toriel."

Undyne and Alphys pick Papyrus up and help him walk all the way to Toriel's house. Papyrus cry in pain as Alphys try really hard to not hurt his arm so much.

"S… S… Sorry" was all Alphys kept saying when Papyrus yell in pain.

Once they got to Toriel's house, thankfully Asgore is outside watering the flowers. When he heard Papyrus scream, he look up fast to see the three walking towards the house. Asgore notice blood coming out of Papyrus' arm.

Asgore put his watering hose down and ran to the three asking if Papyrus was alright. Undyne and Alphys shook their heads.

"Tell you later" said Undyne.

Alphys nods, "y… yeah, we need Toriel h… help right now."

Asgore nod understanding and help the three walk in as he went to find Toriel and tell her what was going on.

Alphys and Undyne help Papyrus to sit down in one of the rocking chairs and then they sat on the couch. The girls kept their focus on Papyrus till finally Toriel and Asgore both ran into the living room.

Toriel gasp when she seen Papyrus was badly hurt. She ran to him and began to heal him with her green powers.

Asgore looks at Undyne and Alphys with a question look of what had happen to Papyrus.

Undyne knew what Asgore is thinking and she gave a huge sigh, "well remember that kid Chara we told you guys about. Well she found us and she hurt Papyrus. Paps says that Chara took hold of Frisk's body."

"What?"

Even Toriel stop to look at Undyne with shock and worry written all over her face. But she went back continuing to heal Papyrus' arm.

"But how and why is Chara doing this? She was never like this when she… she…" Asgore couldn't think up of a good word to say.

"I… I don't know" Alphys said, "I guess s… she want control… or um… something like that."

Toriel sighs as she stop healing Papyrus, "I'm afraid Papyrus that you might be in a cast for a while."

"What do you mean?"

Toriel look up at Papyrus, "your wounds are so severe and cut through by Chara's blade that I don't have that strength to heal you."

Alphys sighs, "I… I was afraid you couldn't."

Undyne look down, "great now what?"

Papyrus stood up but Alphys and Toriel sat him back down.

"Someone have to find Sans! Chara is after him and Pearl! She said it herself!"

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before Undyne spoke up.

"Don't worry Pap, I'll help find your brother. I will also have the whole dog team help me find him."

Papyrus smiles at Undyne, "thank you Undyne. You don't know how much that means to me."

Undyne nods, "yeah, I know how you two are very close brothers."

Undyne ran outside after saying her goodbyes to everyone. She ran out to find the dogs to let them know what had just happen moment ago. Hopefully to find Sans before he gets hurt as well. She knows that Sans only has 1 HP and if Chara strikes once with the blade then he'll surely be dead.

Meanwhile Chara began to walk up the mountain as she spotted Amethyst and Flowey both going towards the ward pad. She smiles wide.

"So we have to go back and make sure everyone is okay?"

Amethyst nods holding Flowey's pot, "yup, hey don't be a sour puss."

"I'm not" cried Flowey angrily and irritated.

Just then they both spotted Chara on top of the ward pad looking at them with her knife between her two index fingers. Chara began to giggle.

"Hello you two, nice to see you two again."

"Chara" said Flowey nervously.

Amethyst hiss, "what do you want, Chara?"

Chara smiles, "I know where to find that comedian and his little girlfriend. So bring me to them."

Amethyst huffs an anger, "ha, yeah like I'm a dummy to do something like that."

"Well" said Chara as she swished her knife to a striking position, "I try to be friendly with you, Amethyst."

Chara jump off the ward pad and ran towards Amethyst with full speed. Amethyst quickly put Flowey down on a rock beside her as she pull her whip out and try to hit Chara. Yet Chara was more faster and more focus than Amethyst.

"Try to stop me" mock Chara.

Amethyst try to hit Chara again but Chara dodge the whip and got even more faster than the last time. Soon Chara had gotten closer and soon slash Amethyst across the stomach. Amethyst gasp as she fell down bleeding from the blade.

Flowey watch in horror as Amethyst had poof and leaving only her gem lying on the ground. Flowey look up at Chara to see her picking Amethyst's gem up. Chara turn to Flowey and walk towards him.

"L…. Leave me alone!"

Chara giggles as she forcefully pull him out of the pot and began to choke him a little. Flowey gag as Chara force him to help her. He try to fight back but Chara use some kind of magic to put him under her spell. Soon his eyes and mouth began to drip dry black blood. Chara giggles.

"Good Flowey, now let's give some LOVE."

Flowey nods as Chara hop back on the ward pad. She use Amethyst's gem to get back to Beach City to finish what she started before.


	8. Chapter 8

Sans, Pearl, and Peridot all went outside to get some fresh air as Steven stay inside to get something to eat. Just then he spotted the ward pad lit up. He smiles thinking that he was going to see Garnet or Amethyst, he was about to run up to the ward pad when he stops in horror.

"Chara" he cried, "what are you…?"

Steven didn't need to ask any further when he saw Amethyst's gem in Chara's right-hand and Flowey again possessed, wrap around Chara's body.

"You didn't…" Steven looks down on the floor.

"So" continue Chara, "where's that gem, that Pearl of yours?"

Steven looks up to face Chara eye to eyes, "I'm not telling and you will have to go pass me to get her."

Steven summoned his pink shield to stop Chara in any way he can to not let her harm anyone else. Chara saw this and began to laugh.

"Oh you too good, Steven. I guess little old me will have to remind you to what L-O-V-E stands for. Also that in this world it's kill or be killed."

Chara had Flowey to use his pellets to strike at Steven. Steven uses his shield to protect himself with. Yet Chara had Flowey to keep going.

Just then Steven happens to notice Chara's face began to turn along with the clothing. He tilts his head in confusion when he notices Frisk is trying to stop Chara and take control of her own body again.

"Frisk" Steven ran to Frisk to see tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Steven, I… I… don't want this. I want her to stop."

Steven hugs Frisk tight, "I know, I know, just stay strong okay. We can get through this together. Me and you both."

Frisk smiles as she held Steven tight. Just then Flowey began to wipe his vines tightly around Frisk making her fall on her knees. Steven gasp to see Flowey now being fully possessed by Chara.

"Ha, ha, ha… You fools! Think that you could save her from me! Ha, you got a lot to learn don't ya, Steven?"

"No Flowey please, if you really are in there and you can hear me. Please, please, stop this and help us win over Chara."

"Oh my gosh" cried Chara, "you really are in idiot. Just like that pathetic comedian's brother."

"What?" Frisk cried out.

Steven look at Chara, "what did you do to him?"

Chara smiles, "what did I do? Oh, I only slash his arm a bit to make him cry out for help."

"No" Frisk began to cry even more.

"How could you? Why did you hurt such an innocent monster like him?"

Chara laughs, "you really are an idiot. Just like what Flowey had said when you were in the Underground. In fact, he even calls Pearl that too. Didn't he?"

Steven was about to speak when the ward pad lit up. Steven smiles when he sees Garnet, Lapis, and Gaster running towards where he and the other three are.

"Alright, Chara," said Gaster, "give up or you'll have to face the consequences."

Chara laugh, "yeah, I don't think that's too possible especially for the man who speaks in hand. I know you all too well."

Frisk look up to see Gaster and Garnet ready to attack. She didn't know who Gaster is but when she saw him with Garnet, she knew that he must be some friends of the gems.

"Now", said Garnet, "let the child go."

Chara giggles, "okay but to suspect after killing all of you fools that I'll come back for her."

Chara had Flowey to wipe the vines and soon Frisk is free. Frisk got up and ran to Steven hugging him tightly.

"Don't worry they got this, Frisk" assuring Steven.

Gaster and Garnet look to see Chara walking towards them with that wide grin across her face.

"Come on then, let's see what you three got."

Lapis use her wings to fly towards Chara but Chara dodges her and making her hit the ground pretty hard. Then Garnet went after Chara. Chara giggles as she kicks Garnet making Garnet fly to the wall and smashing into the wall. Making a loud crashing sound.

Chara turns to Gaster who had five invisible hands ready to blast at her. Gaster gave his wide grin as he uses one of his hand to blast at her. Chara nearly dodges the blast.

"I see you are pretty tough. Yet I don't think you know my weakness. Do ya?"

Chara grabs her knife out and began to run towards Gaster. He dodges it yet blast her with another hand of his.

Steven and Frisk watch as they see the battle between Gaster and Chara. Just then they heard Pearl, Sans, and Peridot running in.

"What's going on?" cried Pearl.

All three turn and saw Gaster attacking Chara with all his might.

"Dad" Sans cried.

Pearl look at Steven and Frisk then back at Gaster. Gaster didn't want to stop but he was beginning to get tired. Chara knew it.

"Well just like that comedian aren't ya?"

Gaster looks at Chara, "that comedian is my son. I won't ever let you hurt him as you did to Papyrus."

Chara giggles, "ha that wimpy deserves it. I don't even know why he wanted to join the royal guard in the first place."

Sans got the idea what the two are talking about. Which snap Sans as he walks towards Chara with blue flames forming in his right eye socket. Peridot and Pearl ran up beside him.

"So" started Sans making Chara turn to look at him, "you hurt my brother, Paps?"  
Chara smiles, "well didn't expect you here. That makes my job much, much easier."

"Sans, no" Gaster pleaded.

Sans laugh a little, "heh… it's a beautiful day outside, the birds are singing and the flowers are blooming and on days likes these kids like you, should be burning in hell!"

Sans summoned the gaster blaster and strike at Chara. Chara giggles.

"That right Sans, just try to hit me if you can."

Pearl pull out her spear and soon attack Chara. Chara smiles as she uses her knife and slashes at Pearl. Pearl saw the wound across her chest. Blood began to drip on her blue shirt and cover the little yellow star on the shirt.

"Pearl!" everyone cry as Pearl stumble on the floor crying in pain.

Sans ran to Pearl holding her in his arm.

"Pearl?" he couldn't hold his own tears back, "please, don't leave me. Please!"

Pearl look up at Sans, "Sans, us gems can't die unless our gems are broken. We can come back but it may be a while. Please…"

Pearl began to gasp as she was getting close to being poof, "please promise me that you'll protect Steven and Frisk for me."

Sans blue tears began to get on Pearl's hair as he nods, "I promise. I won't let the brat win."

Pearl smile as she lifts her hand to touch Sans' cheekbones.

"My funny bones."

Soon Pearl went poof and Sans caught Pearl's gem and held it close to his chest.

Chara giggles as Peridot yell, "look what you've just done! That was mean of you!"

Chara looks at Peridot and began to get closer when she spotted Garnet running towards her. Chara jumps up in the air and making Garnet run over Gaster. Both Gaster and Garnet hit their heads on the table.

Chara laughs, "well that's done. Now for you."

As she walks close to Peridot. Peridot back up as she gulps trying to stand up right.

Sans growl as he gently places Pearl's gem in his pocket and walks towards Chara. Chara turns to see Sans ready to strike at her.

Chara giggles as she dodges his bone attack. Sans didn't say a word as he kept his focus on Chara.

Steven looks at Frisk and said, "we got to do something."

"But what?"

Steven thought a moment when he heard Flowey spoke, "maybe you two should uh… fused together or something."

Steven yell, "that's a great idea, Flowey!"

"You mean actually fuse?"

Steven nods, "come on, we got to this for everyone we love. Who know what we might be like if we are fused. Since we both have the same Determination and I do have some gem power. How hard can it be?"

Frisk look at Sans still fighting with Chara then at Steven.

"Okay", she said sternly "let's do this."

Steven nods as he held Frisk's hand and began to spun her till finally a big bold of white flash is shown. Flowey watch in awe to see Frisk and Steven fusing with each other. His eyes widened when Frisk and Steven had finally completed the fusion dance.

"Oh golly me…. This is something I've never seen in any previous timelines" said Flowey with his mouth drop down in shock.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:** **Sorry for a long wait. Been busy with everything and also I've haven't felt so well last week. Now I'm feeling better and back in business. Wanna have a little I don't know action X drama into this chapter.**_

 _ **And also I'd plan to have Frisk and Steven to fused with each other. I have a picture on Deviant Art if you feel free to check that out. I'm calling Frisk and Steven fusion Stevisk. You know since s-t-e is the beginning of Steven's name and i-s-k is the end of Frisk's name. Kinda like Connie and Steven's fusion. That's why I did that unpurpose. Kinda but more of a first time shot of those two being fused.**_

 _ **I'm so happy that some of you guys are really liking this story. Thanks so much!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Soon Flowey look up to see a tall person wearing a blue T-shirt with red stripes and a big golden star in the middle, has long blue pants with sandals on, the black hair is down to the chin in curls at the end and the black bangs down to the eyes level. Flowey just could not believe what he was even seeing.

"No way so this is how you two fuse with each other."

Steven and Frisk had fused into what they call themselves Stevisk.

"Wow this is pretty cool, " said Stevisk.

"Wel, no time to look at yourself" scolded Flowey, "you got him to save."

Stevisk looks to see Chara getting stronger than Sans. Sans could hardly keep up the phase of his magic.

Stevisk took a deep breath as they summoned their pink shield.

With that Stevisk ran and got in between Sans and Chara. Chara and Sans were both shock to see Steven and Frisk fuse together.

"How in the world?" thought Sans.

"So" smiles Chara, "you two think you could fuse to just stop me from hurting the comedian."

Stevisk gave a half of a smile, "well if I were you Chara. I would leave before someone is going to have a really bad time here."

"W… what… your treating me? Threatened me to be hurt. Ha, let's see what's you've got."

Stevisk nods as they pull their shield up and soon hit Chara with it cause her to fly across the room breaking the door down.

Sans stood there in shock. He didn't dare move as he watches Stevisk running after Chara.

Flowey yell, "don't stand there stupid, help them! Leave the others here, I'll help them, especially your girlfriend!"

Sans turns as he pulls Pearl's gem out from his pocket, "yeah, and why would I trust you for…?"

Flowey sighs, "look I know we uh went on the wrong path before."

"You've got that right!"

"Just trust me okay."

Peridot woke up as she looks over to see Sans putting Pearl's gem on the couch. She was a bit weak but not by much.

"Alright but you gotta promise to not hurt anyone when I'm here. Got it! Or you'll have a bad time with me."

"Yeah, got it! Gee, don't be too harsh about it."

Sans sighs as he turns to see Peridot looking at him with a questioning look. He walks up to her and sighs.

"Make sure that flower doesn't try to hurt anyone."

Peridot nods and was about to ask him where he was going when he vanish right in front of her.

"What? What was that?"

Flowey looks up at Peridot, "he does that a lot. He calls it his shortcuts."

"Oh" she nods, "that would make sense."

"Come on, I need your help."

Peridot look down at Flowey giving him a question look, "wait why?"

"Just trust me on this."

"O…. Kay? I guess?"

"Just do what I'll tell you to do."

So Peridot decides she better see what this odd talking flower is even up to. Though she begins to have second thoughts of whatever he has plans.

Meanwhile, Stevisk kept on using the shield to dodge Chara's attacks and the blade of the knife. They even use a bubble to keep themselves safe from Chara. Yet Chara wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You know that bubble of your and the shield can't keep you safe forever."

Stevisk knew that Chara is right for once. If they keep this up, Chara would have them for sure and might possibly put both of them at risk.

Just then Sans appear beside Stevisk and shot his gaster blaster at Chara. Chara didn't miss because she didn't expect Sans to just show up like that. Chara landed on her back as she fell on top of the medium size rock.

"Damn it" Chara yell, "how did you do that?!"

Sans laughs, "it was way too easy for me."

"Ah… that's it, you three are going down."

Chara tries to attack but got slam down on the rock with Sans pulling her soul.

"You look a little blue today" mocked Sans.

Chara growls at Sans with anger.

"Sans be careful. You don't want to lose your HP to her."

"Why not?" Sans asked, "Chara deserve what she did to me, Pearl, and everyone I love and care for!"

After Sans throwing Chara all over the place for a long time. Chara jumps back up and this time, she ran towards him with full speed ready to kill him.

"Sans!"

Just as Sans thought it was over, he looks to see Undyne jump down from the balcony and right in front of him with two blue spears in both of her hands.

"Come on punk! Try to hurt me instead!"

Sans eyes sockets widened, "U… Undyne, what are you…?"

"Came to save you. Peridot told us what's going on. Flowey sent her to come for us."

"Us?" Both Sans and Stevisk asks.

"Yep, all of us."

Sans and Stevisk looks up to see a group of dogs with gray body armor (two of them wearing long black coats) had also jumped down from the roof and stood next to Undyne growling.

Chara could not believe this. She definitely didn't expect so many other coming after her.

Undyne turn to Sans then at Stevisk. She was shocked to see Stevisk but didn't care about that right now. On her mind is Chara and protecting Sans and Stevisk.

"You guys better stay behind. We've got this now."

Sans nods as he and Stevisk stood back little ways as they watch Undyne and the dogs go after Chara. Though Undyne was the strongest and pin Chara down to the ground. Chara struggles to get back up but Undyne wasn't letting her go at this moment.

"Okay, it's all of you guys turn."

All the dogs' nods and soon they began to use their weapon against Chara. Chara yell at them to get away and leave her alone. But they all wouldn't.

Undyne yell, "this is for what you did to my friend, punk! Also the others you've harm in the house!"

Undyne punch Chara in the nose making it bleed. Chara growls as she got back up angrily then spoke before she disappeared.

"One of these days all of you are going to pay the price!"

Once Chara is out of sight, Undyne turns to Sans and Stevisk.

"Glad to see you guys alright. Specially um… who are you anyways?"

Stevisk smiles, "I'm Stevisk. We'll just fuse together."

Undyne began to scratch her head as she turns to Sans for a little help of explaining this to her.

"Uh… it's short of hard to explain but uh… you see Frisk and Steven are fused into one body so that's where the name Stevisk comes to play here."

Undyne looks at Stevisk still unsure about this fusion thing.

Just then Pearl's voice was heard up on the balcony. They all look up to see Pearl jumping down from the balcony and running towards Stevisk and Sans. Pearl was shocked when she saw Stevisk. She nearly fell down on the ground. Sans ran to make sure Pearl is alright.

"Well that got her, " said Undyne.

"He, you guys are okay!"

Stevisk and Undyne look up to see Amethyst, Garnet, and Gaster up on the balcony looking down at them.

Stevisk nods, "yup, we'll fine."

"Heh, you two look pretty cool being fuse and all," said Amethyst.

"Indeed" agreed Garnet.

Stevisk smiles, "aw… thanks but no credit of the awesome fusion here."

Garnet call out after Sans help Pearl back up, "I think it's time for Sans and his friends to go back home. Besides Frisk, I think your mother and father are worried about you."

Both Steven and Frisk unfused and fell on the ground. Steven shook his head and went to help Frisk up. Undyne pick Frisk up once Steven helps Frisk up and carry Frisk over her shoulders.

"I think you need some time to rest. Especially after that long day. Paps told us what happen to you."

"He did?"

"Yup, but don't worry everyone would be so glad to see you well."

Everyone began to go back into the house. Pearl ask Steven and Frisk how did they fuse as they did. So Frisk explains why they fuse and what they did to Chara. Pearl was worry yet proud of the two of them.

"Looks like I have someone else to train for now. Other than Connie and Steven."

Frisk giggles, "you really mean it?"

Pearl nods and Undyne ask if she could help train Frisk. Pearl didn't like that idea at all.

"Uh… no thanks, Undyne. I can handle the training from here."

"Ah… oh right then. I guess I'll only train Paps when he's feeling better."

Steven smiles, "that mean you are going to visit us a lot just like Sans does."

Pearl nods, "indeed but first I have to speak to your parents to see if what days and time are perfect for you to come over for training."

Frisk gave a thumbs up, "okay, sounds fun!"

"It's sure will be" Steven smiles wide.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Just so you guys aren't confused by the part of where I'm using Stevisk as 'they' or 'them. The reason for it is that I consider Frisk's and Steven's fusion as a non-gender fusion character. So hope that clears things up. Anyways I'm putting two more chapters into this story. So yup almost done!**_

 _ **Anyways I'm glad many of you are liking this story. Thanks so much it means a lot to me. Also thanks for taking the time to read this story. That means a world to me as well.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Once inside the house everyone began to talk about their next plans for today. Frisk turn when she notices Gaster began to walk away from the others a bit saddened. Frisk turn to see Steven too has noticed Gaster's strange reaction. So the two follow him outside. Once outside Frisk was the first to ask Gaster.

"Gaster, why do you seem so sad?"

Gaster smiles as he looks towards the beach, "you two I can't keep secrets from or hide my feelings from either. You both are to Determined to find out anything to help."

"Of course," said Steven, "we'll always willing to help."

"Yeah, always" added Frisk.

"Well then" started Gaster, "you see I can't stay here too long. I must go back in the void to stay all alone in there without anyone to even talk to."

"What?!" cried Steven, "nobody is to be left alone. Not at all! Besides, you have every right to be here with your sons and be around us. Your friends."

Gaster laughs, "that's awfully kind of you Steven but, sometimes life can't always have their happy ending. Can't they?"

Steven looks down remembering that Flowey is free but not eternity free of his real self.

"I guess I know what you mean."

Frisk look up at Gaster, "but you can't leave. You've just got here. I'm sure Papyrus would love to meet you. I don't think he ever saw you in a long time."

Gaster sighs, "or remembers me. He was too young when I vanish into the void. It's best he don't. Besides, I'll be alright. Knowing Sans and Papyrus are both safe. Seeing Sans began to fall in love with a gem. It makes me happy. I'm also glad to meet you two as well. I heard so much about you, Steven."

Steven smiles, "yeah, I just wish I could help you, Gaster."

Gaster looks at Steven, "maybe someday I'll be able to come back permanently and live with all of you. Yet I can always know you all stick together to keep one another safe. That's what makes me know you all don't need my help anymore."

"Please" plead Frisk, "please stay with us."

Gaster looks away from Frisk little puppy eyes. He remembers those exact look of Papyrus when he wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry, " Gaster said in a whisper, "I can't stay I have to go. But promise me that none of you would ever forget about me."

Frisk and Steven both nods, "we won't ever forget you."

"Thank you" was Gaster's final words before he disappeared from them forever again.

"It's too bad we know where that void is."

Frisk nods, "yeah me too."

Amethyst came out and yell out, "yo there you two are! Hey, where's that weird dude?"

Steven look at Amethyst, "you mean Gaster?"

"Yeah, that guy."

Steven took a long sigh, "he said he had to go back to the void. Wherever that is. But he told us he might never see us again."

"Man," said Amethyst a bit surprise, "that's real rough."

Steven nods, "yeah, but he told us to never forget him either."

"Heh… he was a big help. But I guess things can't last forever. Right?"

"I guess so."

"Hey lightened up Steven, at least we are all back and well again. Nobody got killed."

Steven looks up at Amethyst and nods.

"Come on, let's get back home," said Frisk.

All three ran back inside to meet the others at the warp pad. Sans notice his father wasn't with them.

"Shay where's dad?"

Frisk explain why Gaster left. Sans looks down sadly with Pearl petting his back.

"Sometimes we can't have what we want. I know how much you want you dad back."

Sans nods, "yeah, it's just why? Why did he leave again?"

Garnet looks at Sans, "perhaps he had other things to do. He knows you two are needed here. Especially with Pearl."

Sans looks up at Pearl. He knew Garnet was right. He had his brother, Pearl he holds so dear to his heart, Frisk, and everyone else he cares about. They all needed him and if something happens to him they would all miss him.

"Thanks, Garnet," said Sans not looking away from Pearl, "needed that."

"Anytime" smiled Garnet.

Once Amethyst, Steven, and Frisk all got on the warp pad. They all got right back to Mt. Ebott. Undyne walks off as the dogs went heading towards home. Sans stop Undyne as Undyne turn to Sans with curious.

"What's up Sans?"

"Thanks," he says "for uh… saving me and the kiddos."

Undyne smiles, "ah… anytime Sans. Besides I did promise your brother that I'll keep you safe."

Sans look at Undyne, "how badly is he?"

Undyne sighs, "I guess that punk told ya, huh?"

"Yup, so how is he?"

Undyne gulp as she try to find the rights words to explain this to Sans.

Just then Frisk happen to notice three monsters coming up on the path of the mountain. She looks closer to see Alphys, Toriel, and Papyrus all walking up towards them. Frisk smiled wide as she ran towards them.

"Mom, Alphys, Papyrus, thank goodness."

Toriel smiles as she ran to hug her child once more, "oh Frisk I'm so glad you are safe!"

Everyone turn to see the three hugging Frisk (though Papyrus could only hug Frisk with one arm). Sans ran towards Papyrus with blue tears streaming down his face.

"Papyrus!"

"Sans, you're alright!"

Papyrus ran to Sans and the two of them hugged each other. Sans notice the brace on Papyrus arm.

"That kid really got a hold of you."

"It's okay brother, I'll be fine. I'm just glad that you and everyone else are all safe. Especially the human Frisk. I was so worry that Chara would… would…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay bro, I'm fine. Everyone is a okay. Alright?"

Papyrus nods as he wipe his orange tears from his eyes.

"Don't worry that kid won't be messing around with us anymore. We all made sure of that. Especially the two kiddos."

Amethyst nods, "yeah, you should seen what those two look like when they are fused."

"Fused?!" cried Toriel.

"Yeah," said Steven with a wide smile, "me and Frisk were amazing! You should have seen how we fought Chara. We even call ourselves Stevisk!"

Toriel looks down at Frisk who is nodding her head at her mother. Alphys looks at Undyne nervously.

"I… Is that… true?"

Undyne nods, "yup better believe it, Al."

"Oh… m… my."

"Wowie" cried Papyrus with enthusiastic, "that's so cool!"

"I know," said Steven, "we were so amazing!"

Flowey sighs as Garnet handed Flowey over to Alphys, "yeah, something I won't forget. Why did I even mention about fusion? Me and my big mouth."

It was time for Frisk and her family to head home. So Steven and the three gems got back up on the warp pad and vanish after saying their goodbye to everyone. Once back home Amethyst and Steven went to play video games while Garnet and Pearl went into their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on in the evening, Steven went to check up on Frisk. When he had returned home, he brings Sans and Papyrus with him. Both skeleton brothers were greeted by the gems as they walk into the living room.

"It's good to see you two back," said Garnet.

Amethyst nods, "hey you guys, wanna play video games with me and Steven?"

Papyrus nods, "I sure do! Let's go!"

"Nah," said Sans, "I rather go outside for a bit."

Sans began to walk outside while Amethyst, Steven, and Papyrus ran up to Steven's room to play video games. Garnet look at Pearl.

"Pearl, why don't you go see Sans for a bit?"

Pearl nods as she headed out the door. Garnet went upstairs to watch the three play video games.

As Pearl got outside she looks to see Sans looking up at the water with his arms over the railing. Pearl walk up beside him as she put her hand on the railing. She gave a long deep sigh as she too looks at the water.

"Isn't this nice, Sans?"

Sans nods, "yeah, it's sure is. I'm just glad that deal with Chara is all over."

There was something else bothering Sans. Pearl began to notice.

"Sans, why do you seem so sad?"

Sans looks up at Pearl and then looks down.

"I just… I can't help but watch her try to kill you. I mean she actually poofed you. I… I can't stand to lose you too. I can't afford to not care anymore!"

"Oh, Sans."

Pearl place her hand around Sans' shoulder as she put his fur gray hood over his skull head.

"You know we both have the exact same fear. Yet we can't let that bring us down. Even I sometimes forget and Steven has to remind me that everything is alright."

Sans nods understanding yet he stays silent.

"Sans, you know when I first met you. I didn't quite know what to expect from you at all. But as time gone by and you help me and Steven through the Underground. I realized how lucky I am to have a smart, funny, and lovable skeleton I've ever met."

Sans looks up at Pearl, "you're just saying that to cheer me up."

"No, I'm not Sans. It's true."

"Heh.." Sans thought a moment, "you know that's exactly what I think of you too."

Pearl begins to blush, "oh you do."

"Y… yeah, I do."

Pearl looks down as she took his hood back off. He looks up at her knowing that she's up to something.

"What are you…"

Before he could finish Pearl gave Sans a quick kiss on the cheek bones. Sans gasp for a bit but then felt ease. Sans look up at Pearl and then he threw Pearl down as he looks down at her.

"Well since you put it that way."

Sans sticks his blue tongue out and touch her mouth with his tongue. Pearl eyes widened in shock as she pushes Sans off of her.

"Sans skeleton, what on earth were you doing?!"

Sans looks at Pearl, "uh… that's the way our skeletons would kiss."

Pearl look at Sans with surprise but then smile, "well then let me show you how we kiss someone."

"Um… okay," said Sans nervously.

With that Pearl pull Sans close and soon kisses Sans' teeth. Sans eyes socket lit up like there were actual stars in his eyes sockets.

"Wow, I uh… that felt really sweet. Just like you."

Pearl giggle as she place Sans on her lap. Just then they both heard the door slam open to see Papyrus looking for Sans.

"Brother, Pearl, what are you two doing?"

Sans and Pearl look at each other worryingly.

"Um… nothing bro. Just uh… hangin out."

"Were two kissing?!"

Sans and Pearl spotted Steven standing behind Papyrus excitedly looking at them.

Sans looks down and nod slowly, "yup we were."

Papyrus eyes sockets lit up, "oh my word, my brother has finally has his first kiss!"

Papyrus ran in telling the other two gems that Sans has his first kiss with Pearl. Amethyst ran out and began to sing that silly song.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, second comes marriage, and third comes a baby!"

Pearl hissed, "Amethyst, will you stop it!"

Amethyst laughs, "he,he,he, you know that I couldn't help it!"

Sans and Pearl both sigh a bit upset. They really wanted to be alone yet they got distracted.

Everyone even Sans and Pearl went back inside. Papyrus and Sans had to leave so Pearl and Steven were the ones to take them back.

Once they got to Mt. Ebott once again, there Sans and Pearl gave each other long look before Papyrus pick Sans up and carry him down the mountain.

"Goodbye human, human's friend! We'll see you again soon!"

Steven yell out, "goodbye Papyrus, bye Sans!"

Steven looks up to see Pearl waving and looks to be in her dreams.

"Pearl? Pearl!"

Pearl looks down at Steven and apologize for not responding soon. Steven smiles knowing that Sans and Pearl's relationship are getting stronger.

Steven took Pearl's hand and the two of them step up on the warp pad and soon they return back home.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **Arthur Notes:** **Well decide to do two chapter at once. So I finish both on the same day. Whew... at least I got it done. Thanks everyone for enjoying this story. Appreciate it a whole lot. Anyways have a nice day!**_


End file.
